another cindrella stroy
by Mia.Cullen217
Summary: Bella lives with her step mother and sisters but she has great friends and the perfet boyfriend what happens when superstar Edward Cullen comes to high school?The Halloween dance is coming up but what happens when an accident changes everything? BxE BxOC
1. Chapter 1

another Cinderella Story

Summery- Isabella Swan parents died and now she lives with her step mother Ariel and step sisters Lurean and Jessica. The famous heart throb Edward Cullen decides to come back to forks high school. What will happen when a school dance changes everything?

**Hey guys its Mia and I just wanted to let you know that I'm starting this story because I was in a writers block in SuperNatural. Oh and please check out my other story to see if I should go on. Pleas review both stories alright? Oh and I don't own twilight[: love you all! **

"BELLA!!" my eyes snapped open.

Urgg what does she want now? But I knew that I couldn't be rude to my step mother no matter how annoying she was.

"Yes Victoria?" I rubbed my eyes and heard a high pitched screech and fell off my bed with a huge thud

"BELLA! I NEED MY BREAKFAST NOW!!" I sighed and rubbed my back. Ouch that's a new bruise

"Yea sure Victoria!" I looked at my alarm clock 5:28 am dude not cool.

Went into the small bathroom that was down the hall way. I looked in the mirror "Eww aw man!" my hair was a chocolate brown tumble weed.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower, the warm water was soothing. I took out my shampoo and took a deep breath ahh strawberries, the sent was so sweet.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my small closet.

I took out some skinny jeans and a black t shirt that said bite me and had a picture of a bitten apple. I straighten my hair and then looked in the mirror again.

I actually looked good for once haha my chocolate brown hair framed my pale face and made my chocolaty eyes stand out.

I ran down stairs and took out some pancake mix. I made 6 pancakes and put them on a tray that was filled with a bowl of strawberries, a glass of orange juice, some whip cream and a small bowl of maple syrup.

I sighed and balanced the three trays on my arm and walked up the three story stair way. Yea three stories I know. You would think if I lived in such an awesome house then I would be rich and have an awesome room with fancy stuff but no.

My step mother and step sisters were the one that lived that life. I lived on the attic floor with a twin bed, with a small circle sized window and a small wooden closet with second hand clothes.

I reached the second floor and came up to Jessica's room. Jessica was rude snotty and dumb. I walked in and saw her snoring on the kind sized canopy bed. Her light brown hair covered her face wildly and her mouth was open with drool coming out of one side.

I looked in disgust but almost laughed when she almost coughed on a bit of drool.

I put the breakfast tray down on the side table and left the room. Lurean was my older step sister. I came into her room and saw her snoring; I could fire up a chain saw and would wake her up.

Lurean had fake blond hair that was naturally straight.

I ran out of the room before she could wake up. Lurean was really mean a lot meaner then Jessica but Jessica was ruder and could make a lot of girl's self esteem sky rocket down hill.

I came up to my step mother's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard a nasally voice and walked in. I saw her with a bunch of rollers in her red hair.

She was putting on her fake eye lashes with to much make up on making her look like a clown. "Took you long enough" she snapped at me "Sorry Victoria."

I wasn't sorry but I have to say something. She looked at me and back at the food "Why are you still here?" I put her food on her table and ran out the door.

"Oh hold on Bella!" I turned around and looked at my feet. "Remember to get to work on time." I sighed I worked at a small diner that my mom used to own but after she died Victoria completely made it worse by re decorating it.

The only part I loved about work was the people that worked there. I grabbed my skate board and ran out the door down the block to Alice's house.

"ALICE!!" I shouted when I was about a few yards away. A small black head poked out of the window and waved at me "BELLA COME INSIDE!!" I walked inside her home as if I lived there and chuckled as I went inside her room.

It was huge! At least two times bigger then Victoria's room. Alice's floor was covered in clothes, drawings of her latest ideas of what the fall line should be.

And on the walls were covered with posters of clothes and major design companies and some Edward Cullen posters. I sighed Edward Cullen he was the triple threat of the state.

Teen star that has it all looks, voice, dance skills. He had unusual reddish hair that me and Alice concluded with bronze. He had deep emerald eyes and was pale.

Alice loved him but me haha I thought he was a jerk like any other star. All the celebrities I've seen was a snob sure his singing was ok but I wasn't like any fan girl that was drooling over him.

"Bella! Have you heard? I looked at her "Heard what Alice?"

she stared at me with her mouth open forming a little O. she turned on the TV and turned up the volume and looked over my shoulder.

"This is Tmz with the latest news on Hollywood! Edward Cullen is moving back to Forks, Washington! Take a look"

there was a video of Edward Cullen trying to get to his car but was pretty much body slammed with paparazzi except the reporters from every where seem to throw questions "Edward! Edward are you really going back to your home town?"

another person asked "Are you staying?" Edward came o his car. It was beautiful a silver Volvo that kicked the crap out of my old red Chevy the silver Volvo glistened in the sunlight.

And finally answered "Yes I am I need a break from all of this." And climbed into the car and drove away. The man showed up on the screen again.

"And there you have it guys teen pop star sensation Edward Cullen is bringing sexy back to Washington state. Well that's all for today see you guys next time on Tmz" the TV shut off and I turned around and chuckled

"You serious THE Edward Cullen is coming back to the dead town of Forks." Alice was bouncing up and down.

Of course she would be excited Edward Cullen was her favorite singer/ dancer.

The triple threat dancing, singing and the looks. I didn't know why everyone looked him so much yea he was cute but why did people and I mean girls drool on him it actually kinda annoyed me oh well I didn't care I don't just throw myself at them and besides he was probably snobby and rude like other celebrities that don't give for the real important things in life.

"What ever Alice lets just go to school ok?" she nodded and ran out the door before I could say anything else. I grabbed my skateboard and ran downstairs and found Alice already in the car.

Dang she's fast and jumped in the front seat. She revved the engine of her yellow Porsche and we got to school on about 2 minutes. I hopped out ignoring the stares I got and rode my skateboard to my friends. They all worked at the diner with me.

Emmett, the cook was a huge teddy bear but looked like he could crush you into a pancake in 3 seconds. He had curly black hair and onyx eyes. He was a huge goof ball and made jokes at the worst time imaginable.

Rosalie was the waitress. She was the incarnation of beauty. She had long wavy hair that was a sunny blond and had amazing blue eyes.

Her brother Jasper had the same blue eyes as she did and had waxy dirty blond hair that reached this eyes and was irrevocably in love with Alice.

Alice was my best friend since I could remember she helped me through my parents death and Victoria's harsh demands. Alice was tiny barley taller then my shoulder but I loved her all the same. Her hair was black and flipped into different directions. It was a look only Alice could pull off.

They were all sitting on the bench. "Hey guys" I laughed at Rosalie and Emmett who was in the middle of making out with each other. "Break it up guys" Jasper said annoyingly.

I laughed and sat down "Hey Bella!" Jasper said but I was to interested in breaking up the love birds. I put my fingers to my lips to shush him and took out my water bottle and flung the bottle in the middle of them.

I laughed and they separated looking at each other. Rosalie's clothes were dredged in water while only Emmett's hair was wet making it a shade darker. They glared at us but me and Jasper laughed so hard we didn't care. They cracked a smile and Emmett shock him head like a dog and me and Jasper both got wet. "Hey! Not cool!"

I laughed Alice walked over and looked at us. "Don't wanna know." Emmett laughed "You know what pixie? I think you should lay off the shopping."

Alice gasped and looked like she had been slapped but then she smiled "Oh my god I forgot about the Halloween dance!" I hunched over and put my head in my hands.

"Emmett you doomed us all!" Emmett smiled sheepishly "Sorry Bells" I growled at him. Then Rosalie and Alice started talking about our costumes all day but didn't even tell us whose costumes they were talking about.

So we had to see the costumes the night of the party. The Halloween dance was in a week the rules were that everyone who went had to wear a costume and a mask.

Seemed like a fairy tale to me. And most fairy tales don't come true. That was something I was sure of.


	2. Dominic

Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm naming the chapters after songs that go with the chapter ok?? So have fun reading and I don't own twilight or the quest crew members that I added in this story**

I waited for Alice at her class room like I always did. I saw a streak of black and saw her smiling at me. "What's up Alice?" she smiled even larger now

"Edward Cullen is coming TOMARROW!!" she shrieked a bit.

"Oh ok that's cool I guess?" it sounded like a question. I walked up to lunch room with Alice's arm around mine.

I walked up behind a crowd trying to avoid it but I couldn't help but hear Tanya Denali. Tanya was the schools most popular student. She had strawberry blond hair with fake extensions, ice blue eyes and was top cheer leader.

Lauren and Jessica fallowed her every move whether it was to her class, to the bathroom or off a bridge (That part I wouldn't mind if they did that) I threw up a bit at what she said "When Edward comes tomorrow he's gonna like, speechless when he sees me. I mean look at me!" she giggled that sounded like a choke instead but I wouldn't get my hopes up.

Tanya hated me ever since I out shined her in the talent show by singing "Break away" by Kelly Clarkson. It was my favorite song and I tore it up at the talent show and knowing it was better then her cheer leading routine.

I knew I could sing but not well or anything Alice would yell in my ear for that so I stopped singing. I gagged and they turned "Got a problem Swan?"

I coughed up some confidence and spoke in a hard voice "Actually I wouldn't mind if you knock off a bit of the sluttyness for a bit" Alice giggled while Tanya glared "What ever freak your just as invisible to me as you are dirt in the ground."

Before I could respond Alice spoke up which surprised me "So I guess you wouldn't see this cause were just so invisible" she smirked and Tanya scoffed

"And what's that?" Alice ran passed me and shoved Tanya into the lockers and ran back to me with in the second. For a tiny person Alice was really strong.

Before we knew it Tanya was on the floor and I and Alice were laughing and we ran before she could do anything about it. We burst into the door way and skipped to our table not really caring if anyone was staring or not. We sat down and burst out laughing

"What did you do this time?" Emmett asked ah he knew me well "Ask Alice here" a nudged her and she poked my rib which caused me to have a slight spasm. Everyone at the table laughed and Rosalie looked "Alice what did you do to Tanya?"

I stopped laughing "How did you know Tanya was our victim?" she pointed behind Alice and we turned about 10 feet way, we saw Tanya staring at us with glares that could kill someone but everyone burst out laughing and I fell out of my chair and clutched my stomach.

I saw Jasper hold out a hand to me and I accepted it with gratitude. "Ah thanks man" Jasper smiled I was a bit of a tomboy and I liked it I wasn't a preppy cheer leader like people *coughcough Tanya*

"Oh shoot guys can I ask you a favor?" they all looked at me "Yea sure of course Bells" I looked at my feet and mumbled "Can you guys help me find a good hip hop class?" Alice spoke first "Ofcourse Bella!" I smiled "Thanks I'm just really busy with Victoria ya know?"

Jasper smiled "Yea we totally get it Bella" Emmett laughed "I serisously think that your more guy then girl. First it's singing which you ditched then its skateboarding and the video games that I crushed you on now it's the hip hop!" he sighed.

I laughed "Shut up Emmett!" and I punched him on the shoulder. He winced dramatically. I sighed and took a bite of my sandwich and drank a bit of soda.

"Damn I am so tired about hearing about Edward Cullen. yea sure he's hot but this is way to much the only thing I hear in the hall ways is Edward this and Edward that urg I'm so tired of it!"

I shut my eyes for a bit and felt someone nudge me my eyes opened slowly and saw Emmett in my face "DUDE! PERSONAL SPACE!" I jumped back and fell off the chair.

Emmett laughed I glared at him and he stopped laughing and looked out the window he chuckled a nervous laugh "Oh look a squirrel!" and ran outside chasing the poor squirrel. I giggled and so did everyone else we watched as Emmett run after a furry animal that was a billion times smaller then he was.

The bell rang and Emmett ran back inside we laughed once he came in "Emmett you retard" Jasper gasped while laughing Rosalie had her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably "I am dating an idiot!"

Alice was leaning on Jasper laughing "You should've seen the poor squirrel! Wow Em you sure know how to scare something to death." I laughed so hard I was sure I was purple

"I've never seen a squirrel run so fast!" before Emmett could say anything else I grabbed jasper and Rosalie's arm and dragged them to our next class.

We arrived at the biology room just before the bell rang and we sat down. I sat next to Jasper while Rosalie was sitting next to Angela. Angela was a sweet, shy girl. She had wavy brown hair tied up in a messy pony tail and her glasses were slipping on her nose a little bit.

She bumped into Rose's arm and apologized quickly Rosalie reassured her and smiled Angela blushed a bit and whispered "Thanks Rosalie you're really nice and I'm not sure why you're so nice to me let alone talk to me" she looked down embarrassed Rosalie looked a bit shocked

"Why wouldn't I talk to you Angela? Your really nice probally one of the most sweetest girl I have ever met!" Angela looked up with a flushed face

"Really?" Rosalie giggled "Of course!" Angela laughed "Thank you Rosalie" I felt someone nudge my arm I turned from Rose's conversation with Ang.

I looked down and saw a pieace of folded paper I opened it up and saw Jasper's hand writing on it

"_It's not nice to eavesdrop on other peoples conversation Bella" _ I laughed a bit and wrote back

"_Oh shut up Jazz I heard over a distance hmmm you know what would be fun? If we hooked up Angela and Ben together. That would be so cute!" _I threw it back at him.

He thought about it and then wrote something some and handed it to me. "_Yea that would be great Ben needs someone like Angela to fix him up she will be perfect and we both know that they secretly like each other but Bens way to chicken to ask her."_

Ben was a nerd I guess but a very awesome one. He had dark brown hair and was shorter then Angela but it didn't matter. I started to write "_Yea totally but how that is the questions that haunt me before I sleep at night"_

Jasper was about to fall asleep when I threw the note and it poked him in the eye. He woke up and slammed the table I tried my best not to laugh but it wasn't working. He returned to normal and I whispered "Nice one Jazz" he laughed a bit "Oh shut up Bella"

the bell rang and I grouned I had gym next the ultimate night mare. I ran into the girls locker room. I threw on my gym clothes and ran out the door. I sat down and tied my hair up into a messy bun and got the bangs out of my face with a thin neon green head band.

I saw Ben talking to Dominic about sports Dominic was pretty hot his spiked hair had a wide strand of hair that was highlighted blond it stood out because the rest of his hair was a dark brown almost black.

I ran to them and Dominic and Ben smiled "Hey Bella!" they said and gave me a hug. "Hey Ben! Hey B-Boy" it was a nickname I gave Dominic back when he told me that he loved to break dance. He laughed it made me smile he didn't know tat I had a crush on him for a while his deep brown eyes sparkled and was filled with excitement.

"Dude what are you so excited about?" He chuckled "Only the biggest break dancing competition of my life so far!" I knew he would win Dominic was amazing on the dance floor.

"Oh Dominic I know your going to win!" He blushed a bit "Yea I hope and um Bella?" I looked up to meet his eyes. He was a good 5 inches taller then me.

"Yea?" he looked by side us and blushed a deeper red. "Do um Do you wanna you know go out some time you know just you and me and we could hang out at my place and um we could get each other a lot better and wait that sounded wrong and um grab something to eat if you like Italian or something. Or we could go to your place and chill out there for a bit I mean…."

I gasped then giggled I waited for this day so flipping long. I was so happy I could do the happy dance right in front of everyone. I looked up and saw Dom scratching his head as if he was solving a really hard math problem.

"Of course Dom I'd love to!" he smiled huge and gave me a tight hug I wrapped my arm around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I blushed and he ran off yelling back at me "I'll pick you up at 7:00!"

I felt a bit faint from what happened and I felt Emmett come in front of me and caught me by the shoulders before I could fall. "Hey Bella! I heard about you and Dominic! He's a good guy real nice and can protect you and all if molesters of squirrels attack you."

I paused for a second "Squirrels?" o laughed "And I'm glad that you approve of him unlike the last guy." I had a few flash backs of my ex boy friend. I caught him kissing Tanya and Emmett almost killed him after he found out.

Jasper told him and they both caught him after school and threw punches and swear words around and the net thing you knew he's at the hospital being treated for many injuries. "Oh yea that dude I told you that you shouldn't go out with him."

I laughed "Yea your right" he put his arm around my shoulder laughed "Ah little sister when will you know that I'm always right." I scoffed "Are you serisous? What about the time where you thought the end of the world was on June 6th?"

he was going to speak but I interrupted first "Or the time when you thought every one with pale skin INCLUDING ME was a vampire?" Emmett looked embarrassed but I was having too much fun to stop now "Or the time thought someone was trying to murder us on our camping trip?"

Emmett gasped and tried to depend him self "Hey! That rabbit was huge ok?" I rolled my eyes "It was as big as your foot!" the coach whistltled and we sat down.

After many games of badminton, we FINALY stopped and headed towards our locker. Tanya stuck her foot out and I tripped over it trying to get to my locker.

"What the hell Tanya?" he giggled "Oops! Well maybe you shouldn't have said yes to Dominic because you know he's mine!" she snarled at me I rolled my eyes and got up "Oh well you should've thought about that a few weeks ago when you guys I don't know BROKE UP?!!" I yelled back in her face and stomped off to change.

The bell rang just after I tied my converse on. And walked out the door and saw Dominic waiting for me. Just as I was going to say hi but Tanya spoke from behind me "DOM!! Hey sweetie!"

I gagged but Dominic looked annoyed "Don't call me sweetie Tanya!" I stood by his side to glare at Tanya while she twirled her hair and spoke

"Oh come on! We both know that the only reason why your dating Swan is because you wanted to get me jealous." Dominic scoffed "As if! And her name is Bella you know just leave me and my girl friend alone hear me? Or I will get the rest of my crew to back me up!"

I shuddered he wasn't joking Victor, Ryan, Feng, Hok and Hibrano were really buff and strong. They made up the crew called Quest Crew. (AN: sorry for that bit I had to add the team in there and Quest crew won Americas best dance crew! Yayyyy!! I absolutely adore them espially Dominic AKA D-trix he is so hot [x.)

Tanya backed up "What ever but I will get you back" I had to talk to her now "You know what let's just wait until that days come alright? And for now you can enjoy us being together so live with it" I took Dominic's hand and we ran outside the cloudly weather was all around and it started to drizzle.

I laughed and so did Dominic "Well we showed her!" he smiled "True that! Well I will see you tonight and we'll go eat something alright?" I smiled "Looking forward to it!"

I smiled and a car honked behind me. I turned to see the members of Quest waiting in the car. "HEY BELLA!" they all yelled and then I turned back to Dominic "You should go they are waiting for their star breaker." He looked at me and bent down to touch my lips to his.

I heard wolf whistles and the howls behind me and I pulled away blushing. "I swear I will kill everyone of them." He said under his breath.

"Go with the guys good luck with everything!" he nodded and kissed me again and ran to them. I was walking to get my skate board when I heard Victor, Hok and Ryan yelling "OW! Holy hell man!" I laughed and grabbed my skate board and left in the opposite direction.

I arrived home when I heard Victoria "BELLA GET ME MY DOCTERS NUMBER AND MAKE SURE THAT IT'S DOCTER CULLEN!" I sighed "OK VICTORIA!" I ran to the kitchen and ran threw a million doctors number which most of them were for botox until I found Doctor Cullen.

He was the most experienced doctor and saposivly the most handsomest one in Washington. Surprisingly he worked at Forks Hospital he treated me a few times after I made bets against Emmett one time and ended up with a broken leg.

I ran upstairs to Victoria's bed room and knocked on the door. "Well come in Bella!" I heard Victoria snarl at me. I sighed and opened the door to see Victoria looking at a magazine of the 100 most beautiful people I put it down and mumbled "I should be number one in this stupid magazine."

I walked up to her "Here Victoria Dr. Cullen's number. Would you like anything else?" I sighed and snatched the paper away from me "Yea make dinner then clean the house and make sure I don't see anything dirty by 8:00" I growled under my breath

"Ok then. What would you like for dinner?" she sighed "Get me some smoked salmon and a side of salad." I ran down stairs and ran into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Urgg ok where's the salmon?

Ahh ok here it is I began cooking when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and opened the text.

_Dear Bella, I'm looking forward to taking you out tonight! Don't were anything to fancy I'm taking you some where really special of mine. See you soon, Dominic P.S I want my heart back, you stole it this afternoon and I'm looking for it ever since. _

I sighed and laughed that's so cheesy but I like cheesy it was romantic and cute. My phone vibrated again and I opened the text

_Good luck on your date Bells! D-Trix is a good guy and we approve of him! Love, Alice&Jasper&Rose&Emmett P.S Have fun tonight little sister, if you know what I mean._

I blushed and my phone vibrated again.

_It's ok I just slapped him for you good luck Bella, Love Rosalie_

I laughed I loved Rosalie I looked at the clock 6:15 oh crap! I made dinner really quickly and changed in my room. A black Beetles t shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I tied on my lacy converse Alice made for me and left my hair naturaly I looked in the mirror and put a bit of eye liner and a smoky eye shadow. I put on a small bit of lip gloss and I ran down stairs.

"I'm going to Alice's house be back at 10!" I shouted and heard the knock on the door. I opened the door to see Dominic wearing a black t shit with a jacket and some jeans. He wore a purple bandana around his neck and smiled at me "Hey Bella! Ready?" I nodded and walked out.

I got in his car and looked out the window "So what are we doing?" I laughed a bit his eyes were sparkling in the dark car. "First dinner then a surprise!" I laughed and we rode in a comfortable silence.

**Hey guys its Mia I know your thinking "Wait its saposed to be Edward! And not mister B-Boy!" Well I thought about it and yes but it will be ExB I promise you that! It's just that I wanted to do something that the other Cinderella and twilight stories havnt done yet. Well please review to see if you liked it and if you didn't please review and tell me what I could do to make it better! And Dominic, Hok, Ryan, and Feng are real people and they are break dancers in a crew called Quest crew and they won Americas best Dance crew a few nights ago. Dominic is my favorite and hes really hot so I choose him(: and Edward is coming in Tomarrow! Yaay and tell me what I could do for the next chapter.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. love story

We rode in comfortable silence until we got to a little restaurant. Little Italy was the name we walked in and I felt a warm breeze and took off my coat. "Hello welcome to little Italy how many?" asked the man.

Dominic answered before I could "Just two." He smiled at me and winked I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I guess Dominic felt the tense waves I was giving off and put and arm around me.

The waiter huffed "This way please." And lead us to a small booth and I sat down. "I'm James and I'm going to be your waiter tonight.

"Any drinks to start us off?" I spoke first

"I'll have a coke?" and looked at Dominic he smiled "two cokes please" he nodded and left. I sighed Dominic chuckled "Board already?"

I gasped "No! Of course not! It's just that guy keeps staring at me" I laughed "Dude not cool!" Dominic laughed "I agree" James came back to two cokes and handed them to us.

"Would you like to order now?" I looked at the menu "Um sure why not I can have mushroom ravioli please?" James wrote it down still staring at me he asked what Dominic wanted "Um how about you to stop eye humping my girlfriend please before I kick your ass?"

James jumped and looked away I sighed and mouthed Thank you to my savior. Dominic winked at me and turned to James

"Hmm I'll have the garlic pizza please." James nodded still not looking at me and pretty much ran back to the kitchen. I burst out laughing and so did Dominic.

"Well think I'm saved." He laughed "So do you wanna play 20 questions while they cook our food?" I nodded taking a sip and coke.

"Ok so what's your favorite color?" I thought of it "It changes from time to time but brown." He laughed what was so funny about brown? "Ok then, what's your hobbies?" he smiled "Breaking it down with my dancing skills." I should've known.

"Ok Bella what's your favorite type of music?" i never really did have one type "Um there's a lot I have a wide range of music. What's yours?" he grinned at me

"Anything I can dance to." I laughed. "Excuse me but here's your food." I looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and a wide smile she was looking at Dominic.

She set our food down "One mushroom ravioli and one garlic pizza." she leaned over show her cleavage. Dominic gave me a panicked look I laughed and cleared my throat.

She turned and glared at me I scoffed

"Hey girl no offence but can you stop flirting with my boy friend." She looked at me then looked back at Dominic and twirled her hair.

"Hey! One more look like that and your ass is mine!" I snarled at her and she backed up. I smiled trying to look innocent "Thank you!" and turned back to him.

I laughed but he just looked at me "What? I just saved you from Tanya's clone." He smiled "Sorry but that was really sexy." I laughed and blushed a bit.

We ate in silence I decided to break the silence

"So what do you wanna do in your life Dominic? Got anything planned for Quest crew?" He put his slice of pizza down and took a big drink of coke.

"Well were planning to move somewhere that can help us succeed in our dancing career ya know?" I looked down I knew that meant that he would be leaving Forks to pursue his dream. I was happy for him but I wasn't ready for him to leave. I smiled not wanting him to stay here because of me.

"Oh yea that's great! I'm so happy for you. Remember your small town girl friend when you become huge ad famous." He cracked a smile "Oh don't worry I'm not leaving until a while." I laughed I was done with my food and he was done with his.

James came over with our check and left quickly I chuckled. I opened it and gasped Dominic looked at me

"You ok Bella?" I started laughing and put the check down and gave it to him. I looked at it and his nostrils flared and took the napkin in his hand.

On the napkin was James number and it said 'dump your boy friend and come over to my place' I sighed and looked over my shoulder and James looked at me and winked but then quickly turned away I looked at my boy friend and he was glaring daggers at James.

He took out the money and slammed it on the table still glaring at James. The waitress that reminded me of Tanya came and took the money and gave Dominic a napkin with two little mints on it. I grunted and took the napkin away from his hands and looked at it.

"Urgg!!" I screamed and slammed the napkin on the table Dominic turned from his mind battle with James and looked at me

"What's wrong?" I sighed and slid the napkin to him "I'm never coming back here again." He laughed and took the napkin then fell silent and he looked at the napkin which had the waitresses number and it looked like she put enough lip stick that last a year and kissed the napkin.

He looked at the napkin and threw it away as if the napkin was infected

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" it was hilarious he looked as if he was 5 and a girl gave him cooties. I laughed and grabbed my jacket "Come on lets go!"

he avoided the napkin on the floor and ran outside dragging mw with him while I laughed at the expression on James and the waitress faces ahh priceless! We got into the car and we drove off laughing.

Then I realized "Hey Dominic where are we going next?" I smiled and the sparkle returned into his eyes "Some where only I know about." I gasped "Not even the crew?" he laughed "Nope!" popping the P at the end.

I laughed and got comfortable in the seat. I turned on the music and heard Break away by Kelly Clarkson and smiled. "You know the song?" Dominic suddenly asked I looked at him

"Yea I like it a lot…" I looked at me "What's wrong?" I laughed not wanting him to worry and I didn't want to tell him about Victoria. It was pretty much my life song "It's nothing just a memory of my parents."

I whispered he was silent then grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. I smiled and we rode in silence hand in hand. I was dozing off for a bit when I heard Dominic and waking me up from my jump to dream land.

"Were here." I sat up and looked out side the window and saw nothing but trees and rocks I chuckled nervously not because of the scenery but I was afraid to walk in the dark I would surely fall. "It's ok I'll catch you if you fall."

I laughed and he had a smirk on his face. we climbed out of the car and onto the soft ground and I instantly fell. Just before I felt the ground Dominic grabbed my shoulders and I blushed deep shades of red.

"Wow Bells do you do this often?" I blushed even darker and nodded He laughed and helped me up. "Come one! Bella or we'll miss it!" I was confused but Dominic pulled my wrist and I started moving through the trees.

We walked about 5 minutes and I kept falling over a tree branch but Dominic caught me every time. I saw a faint light between some trees and I heard Dominic "Were here! And you didn't die!" I laughed "What a surprise!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He was grinning ear to ear and had a joking glint in his eyes "Kidding Bella!" I kissed his cheek and turned and gasped.

The scenery was beautiful there was a small opening that was flat thank goodness, the trees around provided privacy and color. The edge of the cliff had a fence around it. But it wasn't the place that made me gasp with saw the sunset. The sunset was amazing with many different colors varying from purple to orange. I walked over the edge with Dominic in my hand and marveled at the sight he laughed and nudged me

"Like it?" I nodded. I looked over the edge and saw Forks. The little town was over powered by the deep purple mountains. I looked to the right and saw a bit of Seattle. I gasped and smiled. I looked behind myself to see Dominic holding a picnic basket and a folded blanket. I smiled and helped him put the blanket down and sat down on it.

He pulled out a slice of chocolate cake and a few forks. "You made this?" he chuckled and blushed "Quest helped out a lot. I haven't tasted it but we made a huge mess making it." I laughed I could picture Dominic and the crew trying to make a chocolate cake in a small kitchen. I laughed and smiled "Well lets find out how Quest did." I took a small bit and popped it in my mouth.

I looked over at Dominic to find him staring intently at me waiting for the answer. I smiled "Yum this is pretty good! For seven guys making a cake for the first time its really good!"

I took a bit and held it up to Dominic's mouth he opened and took the cake. I pulled on the fork but he kept a tight hold on the fork in his mouth. I pulled harder and got it out. I tasted the cake and laughed "Wow I thought we would completely fail."

I nudged him "Well you didn't! maybe I can teach you something about cooking one day." His eyes lit up like a little boy in a candy store.

We talked for a while looking at the colors in the sky and saw stars opening up in the sky. "Hey Bella! Look at that star over there!" I looked at where he was pointing and saw a star. It was different then the others it stood out.

It was a bit larger then the other stars and the color was a light red. Over all it was beautiful and something I could stare at for hours.

"The names Bella's star." He whispered. I gasped and looked at him I couldn't say anything fearing my voice would crack. He smiled and I melted I swear I have the perfect boyfriend ever. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed deeply then it hit me "What time is it?"

he checked his phone and sighed. "9:45" I gasped I was supposed to be home at 10:00. "You have to go don't you?" I could see the disappointment in his voice guilt spread over me like a blanket.

"I'm sorry." He got up and held a hand out to me and grinned "It's ok I understand." I grabbed his hand and helped clean up even tough there wasn't much to clean. Everything was cleaned and I sighed "Great running in a forest my specialty."

Dominic laughed "Climb on my back." I gasped "I'm not your average back pack." He scoffed "Whatever climb on"

I jumped on his back to prove my point. He didn't move an inch from my weight, I was surprised "Man your light hold on tight and I promise I wont fall or anything."

I trusted him and grabbed on. He started to jog then went out on a full out run. We got there less then 5 minutes. I plopped down and opened the car door and got in.

Dominic turned on this car and sped out from the forest and on to a street. We got to my house at 9:52 and I hopped out the car.

Dominic was right behind me until the doors. "Thanks for everything Dom I had a great time" I smiled and he grinned

"Great! So did I well see you tomorrow Bella!" I kissed him full on the lips and ran through the door to my bed room. I

didn't care about the demands Victoria, Lauren or Jessica gave me I was to buried in my day dreams. I lied down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

My life couldn't be any better then it was right now. Nothing could change the way I feel now.

Little did I know I was wrong everything was going to change.

**Hey guys its Mia sorry I didn't update that much. So heres the date between Dominic and Bella Edward is coming in tomorrow and I want ideas from you guys so review please. And I know I'm being demanding but I want more reviews! Ok sooooooooo 5+ reviews and I will put up the chapter and a sneak peek of what the story is gonna be like! Ok well the story might get a little off track with the whole Cinderella story but this story is gonna be really dramatic. I will tell you one sentence that will be in the story in the next few chapters.**

"_Hello?" I answered the phone_

"_Is this Isabella Swan?" a man asked_

"_Yes?" _

"_This is the local police and I'm sorry to tell you this but….."_

**I cant give that much stuff out so I cut out a bit.**

"_What?!?!?" I gasped and the tears began falling out of my eyes_

"_I'm so sorry for your lost " the police man answered _

"_Thank you for telling me this." I hung up the phone and sank to the ground in tears. I couldn't believe it this couldn't be happening. I gasped for air while I was chocking on my sobs. I held on to my necklace tightly and spilt my heart out. _

**Yea so your gonna have to review to see the next bit(:**

**I'm evil I know but I want to see if people actually like my story!**

**Peace be with you**

**-Mia**


	4. When your Gone

Chapter 4

"BELLA!!!" I opened my eyes because it wasn't Lurean or Jessica or Victoria I saw a little pixie jump on my bed.

"What the hell?" I flew off the bed and landed on the floor. "How did you get here?" I shouted she rolled her eyes "Its easy to climb a tree stupid now wake up!" I looked at the alarm clock and then outside.

It was barley dawn out side and the alarm clock said it was 4:16

..

I turned at glared at her but she was in my closet throwing clothes every where "Go take a shower NOW" I sighed at went to the bathroom. I knew since Alice woke me up I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again.

I took my time running my strawberry shampoo in my hair. The warm water soothed my back from the awkward positions I slept at night. I came out and dried my hair and I walked out of the bathroom and Alice was there already dressed for school and had clothes laid out for me on the bed perfect another make over.

I put on the black t shirt with a grey outer vest and some dark blue skinny jeans. I wore a purple black and white checkered scarf and sat down on my chair waiting for this to be over with.

I closed my eyes while Alice worked on me like a Barbie doll. I listened to my ipod until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking over me proudly. "Oh! Hold on Bells."

She ran into my closet and took out the laced converse she designed for me and I put it on. "You are officially perfect!" I sighed and turned to the mirror and gasped. The person in the mirror was a stranger her hair was smooth and shiny brown that was straightened then curled a bit and it cascaded down my back.

My pale face was complimented with a slightly smoky eye shadow and soft pink lip gloss. My chocolate eyes stood out from the liquid green eye liner that Alice gave me. I smiled "Alice youre amazing!" she giggled "come on lets get there early!"

I sighed and ran down the stairs making a platter of eggs and bread and ran out the door with my skate board. And we ran down to Alice's house it was still pretty early so we ate at Alice's house. "My mom made some pancakes for us!"

my stomach growled t the smell. Alice's mom always made the best food ever. Me and Alice sat down while Alice's mom flipped a pancake professionally it reminded me of Emmett while his flips that were about 5 feet high.

She handed us a platter of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a pitcher of orange juice. "Holy snap I don't think we can finish this" I told her truthfully she smiled "Its ok honey" Alice's mom was the best I wished that I could live with Alice sometimes. I dug in and so did Alice I was glad that she wasn't over reacting like Tanya always did with food.

"OH MY GOSH" we have to get to school!" Alice randomly screamed I tried to look at the clock but Alice dragged me away. "Bye Mrs. Brandon!" I screamed "Have fun at school!" I was inside Alice's Porsche and we rode away. I looked the clock "Alice school doesn't start for another hour!" "I know but we need that time to get ready!"

I looked at her. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt that hugged her well and a black skirt that moved with every move she made. She wore black boots that were 5 inches high off the ground. She wore a skinny deep magenta head band and small looped ear rings. She had light pink eye shadow and purple liquid eye liner that matched her head band.

Over all she looked amazing while I looked plain next to her. We pulled up to the school and saw a silver Volvo. Me and Alice gasped and looked at each other she grinned and pulled me out of the car. And made our way to the front of the school and went in.

No one was there yet "Oh Bella! I'll meet you later I gotta do something." And she ran off what the heck? Oh well whatever. I walked around the school by myself and got to the music room. In the music room I saw many instruments but the one that made my eyes go wide was the piano and guitar. I walked over and put a hand on the grand piano and ran my hand along the side feeling the smooth texture. I sat down and began a simple tune then gradully turned into a song that I made.

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side._

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!

I sighed and ended the song. I made it when I moved away from my best friend Jacob Black. I played the piano for a bit and felt a few tears running down my face. I missed Jacob a lot he helped when my parents died.

I wiped it away thanking Alice for making me wear water proof make up. I felt the door shut and I turned round. No one was there I must have imagined it. I went to the guitar and picked it up and played it bit the guitar and piano were my favorite.

I sighed and leaned against the wall I felt as if someone were watching me so I put it down and quickly left the room. I heard music coming from the dance room where the dancers practiced I heard the song right round by flo rida and quickly peeked through the door.

I saw quest crew practicing their chorography. I walked in and sat down on a bench they didn't seem to notice me. I saw Dominic doing air flares on his arms and Hok messing around with the tutting that he specialized.

The other people next to me were in awe "Wow there really good!" some one gasped "Ryan and Dominic are really hot I'm going to ask Dominic out!" I gasped and turned toward the person that said that. She had black layers hair and a lot of make up on. She spoke in a preppy annoying, snotty voice "Oh yea he is so going to me mine." Then a girl next to her spoke in a high voice

"But Lea! What would Tanya think if you went out with the guy she wants?" now I remembered her she hung out with Tanya and was another slut I saw her making out with a different guy every class.

Lea scoffed and rolled her brown eyes "What ever she cant do shit to me." The song ended and every one clapped.

Hok saw me and waved "Hey Bella! What are you doing here so early." I stood up and walked toward them. "Alice dragged me here she was excited about Edward Cullen I guess." I shrugged and Hok laughed. Everyone else turned and said hi to me. And gave me a hug. "Hey Bella!" I looked up and saw my boy friend. "Hi Dom! That performance there was pretty sick!"

he laughed "Thanks! We sent in a video of our dancing to America's Best dance crew!" I heard Alice talking about that show a few weeks ago. "Ah guys that's great!" I hugged Dominic and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and saw Lea glaring at me. I smiled smugly and turned to hug Dominic again.

She waked up to us and yanked me off of Dominic and I fell. Thankfully Ryan caught me "Woah you ok?" I nodded and we both looked at lea. "What is her problem?" Steve asked obviously mad. I looked at Lea and she gave him a full kiss on the mouth. I gasped and the others did too but the thing was, Dominic didn't move away from the slut that was making out with my boyfriend in front of me.

I felt the tears run to my eyes and I yanked my self out of Steve's arms and ran out the door hearing the faint voices of the Quest crew calling my name. there were people in the hall ways now and everyone was crowding in the middle and I desperately tired to run threw. I ran out of the crowd but tripped over my own feet.

I waited for the ground but a strong pair of hands caught me by my waist. I looked up and the one who caught me. The tears were blurring my vision but I could see most of the details. The first thing I saw was the emerald eyes that were looking at me. I felt a sliver of shock running threw my body and gasped. His eyes were wide too his bronze hair was tousled in a unique but attractive way and it hit me.

Edward Cullen was the one who caught me.

I gasped in surprise and heard his velvety voice that rang threw my ears "Are you ok?" he sounded concern but then I heard something else. "Bella? BELLA!!" I heard Hok, Ryan, Steve and Victor shout my name and the tears started again. I ran to the girls bath room and locked myself in a stall.

I sat on the floor and put my knees to my chest and sobbed. I thought he liked me though. The date ran threw my mind and I sighed why would he like me in the first place I was nothing special at all. I wiped away my tears and then heard the door open. I heard Lea's voice along with some other people

"Wow I kissed him and I bet he liked it and little Bella ran away." She laughed then I heard a soft voice "I don't think you should have done that" I gasped and peeked threw the crack and saw a girl wth curled brown hair and glasses that were slipping down her nose. "Angela! How can you say that I like him and once they break up hes all mine." Angela spoke again "But he still loves her! He ran after her after you put him into shock! You know his condition!"

condition what is she talking about? Lea scoffed "But Bella doesn't know that Dominic can go into shock from something un expected." I gasped and covered my mouth. No wonder Dominic didn't move. I understand now. I felt so bad and new tears ran down my face. "No this went to far! I'm not going to be with you if you keep doing these things Lea!" Angela ran out the door. "What ever we don't need her." And they walked out of the bath room. I slowly opened the stall and fixed my make up.

I walked down the halls to my first class. On the walls were posters announcing Edward Cullen coming and the next talent show. There were also posters of Quest crew being our schools break dancing team then I saw the poster for the Halloween dance that was in a week from Friday. (Today is Wednesday.)

I walked to my class room before the bell ran and sat down. Ms. Jordan was giving a lecture on history all my classes flew by and I heard the bell for lunch and I ran out the door to the lunch room. I bought a coke and sat down. I didn't feel really hungry and started doodling on the table with my finger until I heard the squeak of chairs. I looked up expecting to see Alice and the other but saw the members of Quest standing. Ryan asked "Can we sit here Bella?" I nodded and they sat down.

I saw one person missing "Where's Dominic?" I asked and the sound of his name they all glared at there food and Victor tilted his head and I fallowed the direction. I saw Dominic talking to Lea. He looked mad and Lea tried to flirt with him I strained my ears to listen to them. "Why the hell did you do that Lea?" Lea looked confused "Do what?" Dominic scoffed "You know well you slut I'm dating BELLA and no one else." Then Lea got mad. "Why do you even like her? She's boring and ugly." Dominic had his hands in a fist "Don't say that ever again or I will beat the crap out of you." Lea backed up and sat down next to Mike Newton. "I cant believe he did that to you Bella!"

Hok said glaring at his un eaten sand which. I gasped they didn't know about it. "Guys I think Dominic might have a condition." They looked confused. "What are you talking about Bella?" Ryan asked in a hushed voice. "I over heard Angela and Lea talking about him going into shock when something un expected happens. Does that remind you of anything?" Victor spoke first "Yea come to think of it when I told him that he should go out with you he didn't speak or move for a while it looked like he was a stone or something. I thought it was just about when told him he never said anything before. He only says that he needs to be expecting the un expected." I nodded

"I don't think he didn't mean to stop moving this morning." I said quietly they nodded I heard foot steps and looked up. Dominic was looking down on me with sad eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke quickly

"I'm sorry Bella! I should've told you that I go into shock when something un expected happens and I really didn't know that Lea would do that and I'm really sorry Bella I understand if you don't beli—" o cut him off "I understand I over heard Angela and Lea talking about it in the bath room." I looked down "Do you forgive me?" I smiled and hugged him and he smiled so wide I thought it would hurt "really Bella?? Like seriously?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Then he turned to his best friends "Sorry I didn't tell you guys or anything I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it." Dominic hung his head in shame. "Ah man don't worry about it just tell that slut to stay away." Ryan said smiling at me. I heard the bell ring "Darn see you guys after school aright?" they all nodded "Bye Bella!" I walked up to Rosalie "Where were you guys??" she looked at the floor "We heard from Alice about what happened and we thought you wanted some time alone."

I gasped "Oh thanks Rosalie you always know what to do!" I gave her a hug and she hugged me back "Me and Dominic are alright now." She looked at me questionably "How come?" I explained it her and she nodded "Oh I see well I'll tell the others and you go to Biology" I nodded and ran to class.

Put my note books and books on my table. I sat alone while others sat in pairs of two. I smiled at Angela ad she smiled back her boyfriend Ben was sitting beside her looking at her wth eyes full of love. I knew they were made for each other. I focused on the pattern I made at the corner of my paper when I heard gasped from the room. I kept doodling until I heard the chair next me squeak "Gah!" I gasped and looked up. I saw bronze hair and deep green eyes that I caught myself staring at. "Hello" I gasped and looked away blushing "Hi I'm um Isabella Swan but just call me Bella." He smiled "I'm Edward Cullen pleasure to see you again." Blushed almost forgetting that he caught me when I fell.

"Oh yea that I'm sorry I wasnt at my best at that time um thanks for catching me." I mumbled "Its alright." "Ok everyone listen up!" Mr. Banner yelled to get our attention. We finished our lecture on prophase and anaphase so we had at least 15 minutes of free time. "So Edward how is like to be famous?" I asked he smiled "Fun but a bit annoying from the people who invade your personal life." Then he looked at me "What about you ever thought of going into the music career?" he asked slowly.

I Paused and thought of this morning my friends say I'm amazing but I wasn't sure "Actually not really I sing a bit but nothing special." He stared at me until it got a bit uncomfortable.

Then Tanya came over "Hi! I'm like Tanya Denali and like I'm the most popular girl in school." And then she glared at me. "Hello Tanya" she looked at me then at Edward and twirled her hair "Do you wanna like sit with me inside of Swan?" she sneered at my name. He spoke politely

"No thanks I want to get to know Bella some more many some other time." She looked shocked "Ok then like I'll be waiting!" I sighed and he looked at me "Would you like me to leave?" I looked up "No! Its just I'm surprised that you did run off with her that's all." He laughed it was a musical sound that made me smile with out knowing it. "Well I find her quite annoying

." I laughed "Finally some one that gets me!" his eyes sparkled and he said "Oh that's good so lets start with questions!" I nodded "What your favorite color?" I blurted "Green" I blushed a bit why he heck brown was my favorite color I shook tit of. "And yours?" he thought about it "Brown" he said it while looking straight into my eyes.

I felt dizzy and looked away "Hobbies?" he smiled "Playing piano and listening to music and you??" I thought about it "Skateboarding and playing piano or guitar." I nodded "Um favorite animal?"

he laughed "Mountain lion." Hmm interesting choice "I like umm wolfs." Wolfs always gave me a warm fuzzy feeling odd as it might sound. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked up and laughed "Yup um his name is Dominic he is a member of our school break dancing crew!" he looked stiff and I looked into his eyes. A swirl of emotion ran threw. Excitement, happiness,and ………jealousy? Knew it wasn't it though. The bell rang "What class do you have next?" he looked at his schedule "Trigg in building 3." "Oh ok your lucky I have gym" he looked at me curiously

"I'm the worlds clumsiest person ever" I snorted "I don't believe that" I saw Dominic at the door and smiled "Care to meet my boyfriend?" he stood rigid again. What was wrong with him? We stood up and was about to walk when we heard Tanya "Eddie! Do you wanna walk me to my next class?" she came completely ignoring me Edward looked uninterested "Um maybe some other time Tanya Bella is going to introduce me to her boy friend. Tanya glared at me with hate. "Come on Edward I'll introduce you guys." We pretty much ran to the door trying to get away from Tanya.

"Hey Bella!" and he hugged me really tight. "Hello hey Dominic this is Edward my new biology partner!" Edward smiled but it looked like it was a bit strained "Hello nice to meet you I'm Edward Cullen." Edward gave out his hand Dominic took it and shook "Hey I'm Dominic Sandoval break dancer and Bella's boy friend."

Dominic smiled widely. "You should get going if you guys want to make it to gym." Edward was right and with that we said good bye to each other and left we made it to gym and started to change in the locker rooms. I had a mission to do operation: Ben and Angela. I ran out leaving my hair down and got to Emmett who was stretching.

"Emmett help me with this alright?" I whispered him the plan and he grinned "Aw yea that's tight." We walked over to Dominic and told him my plan "I want Angela and Ben together agreed so work with me here!" I walked over to Ben "Hey! What's up?" Ben looked up "Hey Bella what are you doing?" I sighed nothing much just trying to find someone that will go on a date with Angela Friday night."

I slumped my shoulders I looked at him Ben looked shocked "No one? At all?" I nodded "She'll be so disappointed and so will I because I promised her that I would find some one for her." I pretended to wipe a few tears from my eyes and spoke sadly

"I'm such a horrible friend making promises I cant keep." Ben patted my arm softly "Your not a horrible friend Bella! I think your one of the best!" he tried to cheer me up "But I cant keep any promises I make for her then I told Emmett and he said he would go for me." Ben gasped I looked up and saw a bit of anger, jealousy and stressed as if he were debating something "Emmett? But what about Rosalie?" I gasped "That's what I told him but he said if no one else did it then he would and I don't want to ruin their relationship!" then on time Emmett came walking past us with Dominic pretending like they didn't see us and talked in a loud voice "Hey Emmett you really gonna go out with Angela Weber?" Emmett laughed "Hell yea man not unless someone claims her before tomorrow night."

Dominic laughed "What about Rosalie?" Emmett shrugged and they were out of hearing distance. "I'll go." I gasped "What?" Ben smiled "I'll go" he repeated "Really? You would do that me?" I smiled "Yea I don't Emmett to get in trouble or anything." I gasped it was working well "Oh thank you Ben!" I hugged him and left "I'll tell Angela to met you at Little Italy at 7:00 on Friday!"

I came around the corner and met up with Dominic and Emmett. "That was great guys! We did it!" We laughed at our accomplished mission. "Now we have to tell Angela I can handle that" the bell rang and we ran to our lockers. I was half way done with tying my blue purple converse when a shadow climbed over me. I looked up to see a crazed blond and my step sisters behind her.

"Swan" she spat at me finished tying my shoe and stood up until we were eye to eye "Denali" I spoke in a hard voice. "Stop stealing my men Swan or so help me." I scoffed "What do you mean YOUR men its not like you own them Denali" she shrieked but I stood my ground

"When will you not get it Swan I own the school and every one in it" I rolled my eyes "Yea hold your breath until everyone believes it" she pushed me and I my back hit the lockers "First Dominic now Edward! You better stop or you'll regret it." I laughed "Are you Jealous of me?" I laughed "Youre jealous because I'm dating your ex boy friend and your "Future Boyfriend is ignoring me" I added quotes in the air. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek and noticed.

Tanya Denali slapped me HELL no I glared at her with a passionate hate she felt the waves of hatred and backed up I took a step forward and slapped her straight across the face. I knew it was going to be a bruise and I stormed off. "Stop being a jealous bitch and get over the facts that you don't own any body especially me" I saw Dominic waiting for me. "What took so long?" I laughed "I had a little talk with Tanya." I heard a gasp but not from Dominic but from behind me. I turned around to see Tanya with a red mark on her face that was covered by power and foundation. "Well well well look who's out of the room finallt I thought you were going to be n there forever." She shrieked so high I thought heard glass break. "YOU BITCH!" she rose her hand to slap me again.

Before could flinch her hand was about two inches away from my face until a hand shot out and grabbed. I heard Emmett whisper something quiet but it sounded scary "If you ever put a hand on my sister again you'll be facing us" I sighed in relief. I looked up and almost peed my pants haha Tanya's face was priceless that just made my day.

Tanya quickly took her hand and ran away it was quiet for a few moments before we started laughing. "How did you get her so quickly Emmett?" I asked he laughed "I flew" he spoke sarcastically I rolled my eyes "Ok I came here wonderin what took you guys so long. I thought you guys were under the bleachers making out or somethin." I blushed but Dominic laughed "Damn boy you walk really quietly you'd think we would hear something since your so er so um you know what I'm gonna stop and let Bellsie talk." He hid behind me as I laughed "Wait Bellsie?" he nodded "Yupp" popping the P. I laughed again "Come on guys" and we left the gym.

**Sorry that took amazingly long I was studying for some test and I'm on my spring break so I can write more! And another author gave me this AMAZING IDEA ok so everyone I'm holding a contest: Try and guess my age! I'm going to have little competitions like this a lot. The winner this time will (Drum Roll) be a characters in one of my stories! You can choose ether one SuperNatural or Another Cinderella Story OR (THERES A BIG OR) you can star in my upcoming story Coming Back(: you don't have to enter but you can if you want and REMEMBER the person or People that win (I repeat PEOPLE) will be characters in my stories. I will end this in eh a day or two. Tell your answer in reviews or message me on my profile**

**OH!! And one more thing I'm doing this new thing like I did in SuperNatural. I want more reviews! So I'm being mean by doing this: the amount of reviews will determine how long the chapter is!**

**1-4 = No chapter**

**5-6= Small chapter **

**7-10+ will be a long chapter (Like this!)**

**Oh and one more thing the next chapter contains Edward and…..dinner maybe or a party and in upcoming chapters a fight with the one and only Mike Newton which might send someone to the hospital[ ah being evil is awesome lol**

**-Mia **


End file.
